Janji
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sakit. Sakit sekali melihat seorang yang dicintai menjadi milik orang lain. Memang sangat sakit. Tapi, kita akan lebih sakit bila tidak merelakan dia bahagia. RnR please/ Request DJ Neon/ NaruFemKyuu/ Warn: Inside


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto U x Fem!Kyuu**

**Warn: OOC, Typo, AU, Fem!Kyuu, Etc.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, School Life.**

**Rate: T+**

**Special For DJ Neon atau sekarang jadi Blue Neon Phantom :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Janji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Menyukai seorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih itu rasanya menyakitkan. Kyuubi Uzumaki, seorang gadis berambut merah darah dengan wajah putih bak porselen. Gadis itu menyukai—tidak, ia sangat mencintai Naruto Namikaze, teman masa kecilnya. Namun apa yang mau dikata bila orang yang dicintainya sudah memiliki Kekasih, sakit memang rasanya. Kyuubi sekarang berada depan apartemen milik Naruto, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk pintu apartemen tersebut. Kyuubi takut bila dia di cap orang ketiga.

**Tok… Tok…**

"Naruto, apa kau di dalam? Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah!" seru Kyuubi dari luar apartemen Naruto.

Terdengar suara derapan kaki dari dalam apartemen Naruto. Pintu apartemen tersebut terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang membuat Kyuubi merona merah. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Kyuu. Ayo berangkat!" Kyuubi mengangguk lalu mereka berdua berangkat menuju Konoha High School.

Di perjalanan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang Shion—kekasih Naruto. Sementara Kyuubi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Setidaknya Kyuubi bisa tersenyum saat orang yang di cintainya itu bahagia walaupun itu dipaksakan.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Naruto di sambut oleh Shion, gadis pirang itu dengan centilnnya memeluk lengan Naruto dengan mesranya. Dari kejauhan, Iris _Maroon_ milik Kyuubi tidak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia terpaksa menangis dalam diam.

"Kuu-_chan_!"

Sebuah suara melengking membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi, dengan segera ia mengelap air matanya kemudian menata kembali wajah cerianya yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada teman-temannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Aku sudah dewasa." Rengek Kyuubi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, "Kau lucu bila di panggil dengan nama itu," balas Sakura yang masih terkekeh, "Kyuubi, kau habis menangis?" tanya Sakura heran karena ada bercak air mata di wajah putih Kyuubi.

"Mana? Aku tidak menangis? Ini hanya terkena debu saja," bantah Kyuubi dengan wajah cerianya—dipaksakan.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, ayo masuk!" Sakura menggandeng tangan Kyuubi untuk memasuki kelas mereka.

Sakura tahu kalau itu adalah senyuman palsu, Sai pernah bilang kalau Kyuubi selalu menunjukkan senyuman palsunya kepada semua orang setelah melihat Naruto dengan Shion menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sai juga beranggapan bahwa Kyuubi selama ini memiliki perasaan kepada Naruto namun ia malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sakura sendiri tahu kalau sahabat masa kecilnya ini selalu menangis dalam diam, namun di tutupi oleh topen keceriaan. Gadis pink ini ingin sekali Kyuubi menjadi seperti saat mereka berempat—Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Sakura—bersama.

'_Dasar tidak peka! Aku akan menghajarnya kalau dia berbuat ulah lagi,'_ batin kekasih Sasuke Uchiha ini.

.

.

.

Waktu jam istirahat sudah mulai, beberapa murid meninggalkan kelas tersebut, kecuali Kyuubi. Gadis berambut merah tersebut masih setia dengan bukunya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghilangkan Naruto dari dalam pikirannya, namun apa mau dikata bila pemuda berkepala pirang tersebut masih terbayang di otaknya.

"Kuu-_chan_, mau ke kantin?" tanya Sakura yang berada di depan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala, kemudian matanya kembali terfokus kepada bukunya. "Mungkin tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi, kalau kau ke kantin aku belikan sebuah roti isi kari, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Hinata meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih membaca bukunya. Sakura semakin sedih melihat Kyuubi tidak seceria waktu mereka bersama dulu, Kyuubi seakan tertekan dengan Naruto dan Shion yang semakin mesra.

Setelah Sakura menjauh dari pandangan Kyuubi, gadis itu kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk meminjam sebuah buku di perpustakaan. Pikirannya kembali menerawang, seandainya Naruto tidak menjadi kekasih Shion, maka dia akan mengungkapkannya segera mungkin. Tapi, itu hanya angannya saja.

Beberapa saat ia melangkah, Kyuubi melihat Naruto sedang berjalan tidak menentu seperti orang mabuk. Kyuubi ingin sekali memanggil Naruto, tapi kenapa lidahnya merasa kelu saat mau mengeluarkan suara. Kyuubi membiarkan saja Naruto melewatinya, ia bisa melihat bila poninya menutupi mata _Shappirenya_, khawatir. Tapi, Kyuubi tetap berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua pikirannya. Di tengah jalan ia melihat Shion bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah bata sedang berciuman dengan mesranya di balik tangga koridor paling bawah.

Gigi gadis itu bergemelatuk, genggaman tangannya sangat erat bahkan ia bisa saja menghancurkan tembok di sampingnya bila mau. Padahal gadis pirang tersebut masih belum genap setahun menjadi kekasih Naruto.

**Brakk**

Kyuubi memukul loker di sampingnya hingga remuk, "Dasar wanita murahan! Kau menghancurkan kepercayaan Naruto! Kau wanita jalang yang hanya ingin kepopuleran saja! Wanita yang tidak tahu diri, kau sama saja dengan pelacur di tempat prostitusi. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau melakukan pengkhianatan ini," geram Kyuubi, tangannya mulai bergemelatuk, kekuatan Monster yang ia pendam di keluarkannya dan yang menjadi sasarannya adalah loker di samping tadi. "Kau tahu Naruto tadi melihatmu sedang berciuman dengan lelaki tidak tahu diri ini!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Di-dia yang menciumku duluan, Kyuubi! Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada Naruto-_kun_ disana." Bantah Shion.

Seringai rubah khas milik Kyuubi kembali keluar setelah sekian lama, "Ohh, dia yang menciummu atau kau yang menciumnya?" ingin sekali tangan kanan Kyuubi memukul pemuda itu, "Kalian akan merasakan Neraka yang sebenarnya di sini," mata merah Kyuubi menyala dengan seringai iblis yang sudah lama tidak ia keluarkan.

Shion bergidik ngeri melihat mata Kyuubi. 'Mantan' pacar Naruto itu mengeratkan pelukan di lengan selingkuhannya membuat seringai Kyuubi menjadi semakin lebar.

"Dasar jalang! Pemuda itu tidak akan bisa melindungimu dari amukan rubah!" tangan Kyuubi semakin bergemaltuk, ia sangat ingin sekali memukul barang yang ada di sekitarnya. "Bersiaplah kalian berdua!"

Perlu di ingat bahwa Kyuubi adalah gadis paling kuat di Konoha High School, jadi jangan membuat masalah dengan dia ataupun dengan sahabatnya. Kalau tidak, Kyuubi akan membunuhmu dengan sekali pukul.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah, Naruto sedang memandangi langit biru samudra. Ia berpikir ingin sekali untuk terbang ke atas melayang di hamparan lautan awan putin yang membumbung tinggi. Hati Naruto sedang gundah, ia pikir dengan Shion mencintainya, namun kenyataannya bahwa kekasihnya tersebut berselingkuh dengan salah seorang yang tidak ia sukai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shion.

Ia sangat membenci Shion sekarang, bahkan wajah putih pucatnya ia tidak mau melihatnya. Ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Kyuubi yang selalu bersamanya, sangat menyesal.

"Kyuu-_chan_, maaf telah membuatmu sakit." Gumam Naruto di sela-selanya melihat langit.

"Siapa yang telah kau sakiti, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang tersebut menoleh ke belakang mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut merah _Maroon_ berkibar di tiup angin, wajah putihnya di hiasi oleh rona merah membuat setiap lelaki terpesona akan dirinya.

"Siapa yang telah kau sakiti, _Baka-_Naruto?" Kyuubi kembali bertanya seraya mendekati pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dipaksakan, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia sangat menyesal. "Oh, Kyuu-_chan_, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Dasar bodoh! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naru."

Naruto kembali menunduk, "Kenapa kau peduli denganku, Kyuu. Seharusnya kau menjauhiku karena aku mengkhianatimu," gumam Naruto pelan.

Kyuubi kembali tersenyum manis, kemudian merangkul bahu Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda tersebut, "Siapa yang mengkhianatiku? Tidak ada orang yang mengkhianatiku," ujar Kyuubi pelan, "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengkhianatiku atau apa, yang terpenting kau ada di sampingku dan selalu bersamaku."

"Terima kasih, Kyuu." Ujar Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Aku dari dulu mencintai Shion, sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku ingin sekali berada di sampingnya, namun takdir berkata lain. Dia mengkhianatiku, berselingkuh dengan pemuda lain—"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu tentang wanita jalang itu!"

Naruto kembali tersenyum melihat sahabat sedari kecilnya ini marah-marah seperti saat mereka bermain dahulu.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto, tunggu!" gadis kecil berambut merah Maroon sedang berlari mengejar anak kecil bernama Naruto. _

"_Kejar aku kalau kau bisa, Kyuu-chan."_

_Kyuubi merengut kesal dengan tingkah Naruto, gadis kecil itu terus saja berlari mengejar Naruto, tangannya sudah terkepal erat, dengan cepat ia menangkap tubuh kecil Naruto. Memeluknya dengan erat supaya tidak bisa kabur._

_**Bruk **_

_Mereka berdua terjatuh di atas tanah,"Akhirnya kau bisa aku tankap!" ujar Kyuubi senang. Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari, kemudian menggelitiki Kyuubi, membuatnya tertawa, "Hentikan… hahaha….hey! Naruto…hahahaha," _

"_Lepaskan atau aku gelitiki terus!" _

"_Iya, aku lepaskan. Tapi, hentikan dulu gelitikanmu ini."_

_Mereka berdua bangun kemudian terduduk di atas tanah tersebut, "Hey, Kyuu-chan, bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"_

"_Janji?"_

_Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, janji. Kita berjanji kalau sudah dewasa kita akan hidup bersama, bagaimana?"_

_Entah perkataan Naruto bisa dimengerti atau tidak oleh Kyuubi, "Hidup bersama? Seperti kaa-san dan tou-san?"_

_Naruto kembali mengangguk, "Ya, kau berjanjikan?" ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya._

_Kyuubi tersenyum kemudian menyatukan kelingking Naruto dengan kelingkingnya, "Janji!"_

"_Kuu-chan, Naruto, ayo kemari!" Sakura berteriak dari kejauhan membuat kedua bocah ini berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di sana._

**Flashback End**

"Ya ampun, mengapa aku bisa lupa dengan janji itu?" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya, "Janji kalau kita akan selalu bersama."

"Janji?" Kyuubi berpura-pura lupa akan janji mereka.

"Apa kau lupa, Kyuu? Janji kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti," ujar Naruto meyakinkan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menaikan alisnya, kemudian memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan yang di buat-buat, "Yang mana sih? Aku lupa."

Naruto kembali menepuk jidatnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa lupa sih? Saat kita—" secara tiba-tiba Kyuubi menarik kerah kemeja Naruto kemudian menciumnya di bibir. Mereka berdua berciuman di bawah lautan awan yang mengitari langit.

Kyuubi melepas ciumannya, memandangi Naruto dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Aku ingat, sangat ingat dengan janji itu, Naruto."

Naruto masih menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, gadis 18 tahun ini menciumnya. Padahal saat bersama Shion, gadis pirang itu selalu menolah untuk berciuman dengannya.

"Ka-kau—hmmph…." Kyuubi kembali membungkan bibir Naruto. Kali ini ia menambahkan pagutan mesra dalam aksinya ini.

Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak menuju kepala bagian belakang milik Kyuubi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dengan pelan ia menidurkan gadis cantik itu masih dengan aksi ciuman mereka.

"Kau cantik sekali, Kyuu_-chan_." puji Naruto membuat Kyuubi merona, bibir Naruto mulai menciumi leher jenjang gadis _Maroon _itu, tangannya mulai meraba bagian sensitive dari Kyuubi, membuat desahan dari gadis itu meluncur mulus.

"Kalau mau berbuat sesuatu jangan di sini." Intrupsi seseorang dari pintu masuk yang menghubungkan atap.

Segera saja Naruto dan Kyuubi merapikan diri mereka. Rona merah masih saja bertengger di wajah mereka, "Sasuke-_kun_, kau merusak adegan mereka."

"Sakura-_chan,_ Sasuke? Kenapa kalian berdua disini?" tanya Kyuubi heran dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum lima jari, "Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ mengikutimu ke atap," balas Sakura.

"Hn."

"Selamat ya, Kalian."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_, kau sahabat yang baik sekali. Tidak seperti Sasu-_Teme_ yang merusak kencanku dengan Kyuu-_chan_."

"Hn, sebagai ketua OSIS, kalian akan di skors karena berbuat mesum di sekolah." Ujar Sasuke dingin membuat mereka semua membeku seketika, "Bercanda, aku tidak akan menghukum sahabatku. Lagipula kedua orang yang sedang berciuman itu yang akan mendapatkannya."

Mereka semua bernafas lega, "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Kyuu-_chan_."

Kyuubi mengangguk kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu, "Aku tidak mau menjadi wanita genit seperti dia, yang aku mau hanyalah menjadi wanita yang berjalan di sampingmu nanti, Naruto-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pulang sekolah

"Kyuu-_chan,_ aku akan bilang ke _baa-san_ kalau kau akan tinggal di apartemenku."

Kyuubi memukul kepala Naruto dengan pelan, "Bodoh, kita masih pelajar tahu! Kau mau kita dicap siswa bejat?" Naruto bergidik ngeri karena rambut panjang Kyuubi melambai-lambai seakan dia Rubah berekor Sembilan. "Aku sih mau saja,"

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Be-benarkah?"

Kyuubi mengangguk dengan wajah merona, dengan reflek Naruto memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, Neon-**_**san**_**. Ini Fictnya…. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan serta jelek… aku sudah berusaha membuatnya ^^a ***_**Ojigi**_

**Ini aja bila ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan :3 **

_**Shinn Out! Adios!**_


End file.
